Its twilight on mars
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: Nessie and the gang move to neptune around the time of the bus crash.But when ness meets veronica some secrets my come to the surface.post Breaking dawn & S2 Vmars.Goodie!xxxx E/B A/j R/E E/C,V/L W/J K/A:p
1. Daddys little girl

Hi peoples I'm Caroline this is MY story well duh since it's on my profile lol. I wrote this story in class next to my BFFL Ella she's so cool we were doing maths hah I got everything wrong well it was long division I'm not that smart. Btw nessie grows like any other kid in da world. Oh yeah before I forget in Australia 13 yr olds are in high school it goes like this:

Kindergarten, yr1, yr2, y3, yr4, yr5, yr6 and then high school to yr I'm not gunna bore you any more so I'll shut up.

I saw it!!!!!

Bella pov

"Do we really have to move again" my 13 year old daughter nessie complained.

"I was actually getting friends here" she whined again.

"Hey missy don't you whine to us you should be blaming Emmett" Edward said sitting next to me on the bed and putting his arm around me.

She ran off down stairs smiling in the process. Edwards face was buried in my hair while I leaned into him.

"I love my little girl" Edward whispered into my hair. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he looked at me confused and I kissed him tangling my fingers in his hair.

He pulled me on to of him and grabbed my hips.

"Woo I didn't see anything" Emmett screamed slamming the door. Edward growled and moved the hair out of my face.

"I love you, you are so much more than I deserve" If I was human I would be blushing. I sighed.

"I could say the same about you" I wiggled out from under him and stood up holding out my hand which he gladly took.

"Play for me?" I asked walking with Edward to the music room.

He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Always" He whispered.

Nessie pov

After beating Emmett to the ground with aunt Rosalie watching I walked up stairs to go to my room when I heard a soft melody floating through the whole second floor of the mansion. I walked to the music room were my Daddy's Black piano was placed and peered through the crack of the slightly open door.

Their sat my mom and dad I giggled Uncle em told me he had walked in on my mom and dad 'getting at it'(his words not mine) and my Dads shirt was still off I rolled my eyes and looked through the crack again, My mom had her head on his shoulder while my dad was looking at her not even paying any attention to the piano but still made no mistakes I then realised it as moms lullaby which dad hums to my every night before I go to sleep even if his was supposed to be hunting he would come back just for me. I pushed the door open and slid in quietly tippy toeing to my dad.

I sat next to him on the bench and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He ended the symphony and wrapped his arms around us.

We said nothing but stared out into the dark corner of the dimly lit room. Suddenly my dad turned to me and lifted me of the bench and up into the air while I screamed. Mom laughed and stood up staring at us and shook her head. My dad lowered me to the ground, kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door with mom.

I sat back on the bench and let my fingers drift slowly across the keys of the beautiful black piano. I pressed a key and started to play,

(A.N Its better to listen to the song while your reading its soo good I heart this song)

"_She walked away Colours fade to gray every precious moment now a waste she hits the gas hoping it would pass The red light starts to flash its time to wait_

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful and the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull and the lights out never had this brighter glow and the black keys showing me a world I never knew no A world I never knew_

_She hates the sun coz it proves she's not alone and the world doesn't revolve around her sole oh oh she loves the sky coz It validates her pride never lets her know when she is wrong_

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful and the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull and the lights out never had this brighter glow and the black keys showing me a world I never knew no and the walls are closing in_

_Don't let em get inside of head don't let em get inside of head don't let em get inside of headdd don't let them inside_

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful and the perfect rainbow never seemed so dull and the lights out never had this brighter glow and the black keys showing me a world I never knew_

_Don't let em get (Don't let em get) inside of head nooo don't let em get (Don't let em get) inside of head nooo some times a fight is bitter black and white"_

I finished slowly and heard clapping behind me; I turned quickly and saw my daddy standing there with a proud expression on his face.

"That was excellent" He said walking towards me and sitting next to me.

"Did you write that" I nodded and he continued "play me more" I gave him a look.

"It's normally me saying that to you" I said pushing off the bench and walking to the bunch of acoustic and electric guitars in the corner of the room, I picked up my favourite acoustic guitar and sat back on the bench.

"This song is actually about you "I said slowly. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

_Tuck me in turn out the light kept me safe and sound out night little girls depend on things like that brush my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me everywhere you were always their when I looked back_

_you had to do it all alone make a living make a home must have been as had as it could be and when I couldn't sleep at night scared thing wouldn't turn out right you would hold my hand and sing to me_

_caterpillar in a tree how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream wish you may and wish you might don't you worry hold on tight promise you there will come a day ...butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away cut your wings now you can stay take your dreams and make them all come true Butterfly fly away you've been waiting for this day all along you'll know just what to do Butterfly Butterfly Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away_

I looked up at him and gave him a look; he had the most proud expression that he has ever given me it nearly made me burst out laughing.

"Are you okay dad, you don't look so good" He chuckled at my sarcasm.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard" He said putting his arm around me and kissing my very own replica of his bronze hair.

"I know I'm just that great" I gushed. He chuckled again.

"I know you are" He murmured. "You're the greatest person I know"

I stood up with a shocked expression on my face and he looked stunned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm telling momma I thought that she was the greatest person you know" I sighed mockingly "Anyway, MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOO NESSIE ,DON'T ,PLEASE " I ran out of the room while my Daddy screamed after me then ran down the stairs after me.


	2. Packing and tripping

Bella Pov

After Edward had played for me Alice beckoned for me to follow her.

I walked down the flight of steps and stopped at the bottom. Emmett, Jasper, Carlise and Esme were sitting on the ground with bubble wrap, wrapping Esme's vases and her tiny hand made sculptures from centuries ago. Everyone had a piece of fine arts in their hands.

Except for Emmett who was to busy popping bubble wrap and looking like a small child with his dimples.

Esme looked up at Alice and me and smiled.

"Ahh Bella, Alice, dears come assist us" She smiled a motherly smile and gestured for us to come sit.

I took a seat alongside her and grabbed a vase from the coffee table next to me.

Comfortable silence filled the room until Emmett decided to sing a song and ruin the peace.

"_Here's a lama There's a lama Lama Lama Lama lama Duck" _

"Emmett, stop talking" _I_ shook my head at him.

I heard Renesmee call for me a few minutes after we had sat down.

Nessie ran down the stairs, stood behind me and smirked at Edward who was giving her a stern look.

Very fatherly.

"Renesmee" Edward warned. Nessie smirked again and turned her head to me with an innocent look.

"Mommy?" She asked me rocking back and forth on her heals.

I glanced at Edward and smiled back at nessie.

"Yeah honey?"

"Your going to be mad when I tell you what Daddy told me" I frowned in confusion.

"Nessie this is your last warning" Edward advised her. She smiled at him.

"Daddy told me that _I'm _the greatest person he knows" she boasted. I knew she was being sarcastic so I gasped and looked at Edward.

I looked mock rage.

"EDWARD CULLEN NO SEX FOR A MONTH" Nessie was laughing until when I said that. Now she was coughing and Muttering TMI under her breath.

I pranced over to him and wrapped my leg around his slender waist. I leaned into his ear.

"I just didn't say which month" I whisper seductively in his ear.

I quickly unwrapped my leg from around his waist and ran to go back and sit down.

"But it's certainly not this month" I giggled. Edward growled and ran at inhuman speed at Nessie.

He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed.

"Daddy!!!!" She yelled.

He dropped her on her feet after she stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked at everyone.

Awareness flashed in her eyes as she looked through out the room.

"Where's Auntie Rosie" Nessie asked looking at her father.

"Hunting" Emmett grunted.

"Whey did she go alone?" Edward asked

"I ripped her dress Eddie, what you think" He growled."She needed to cool down" Nessie giggled at her father's nickname.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME EDDIE" He hissed at him.

Emmett rolled his eyes "Just like when rose hate when I touch her hair, but I know you both love it" He taunted.

"Come on daddy I think it's cute" Nessie cooed. He glared at her.

"No it's not sweetie" She giggled.

"Let's go play a game outside" Emmett Bellowed.

"Yeah!!!"Nessie shrieked and ran out the door.

We all walked outside and stood in the garden.

Nessie turned around "what should we play?" she asked.

"Let's play Tennis!!!!!"Emmett shrieked like an idiot. We all rolled our eyes.

Nessie thought for a moment and grinned" why don't we play hide and seek" she suggested, we all smiled.

"I've never played hide and seek as a vampire before, I'm gunna rock at this" he smirked.

Nessie walked over to him and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder "I bet you will Emmett" He grinned "and what better way to test your awesome skills then to let you be in" his grin faded and turned into a pout.

"Count to forty Emmett" we all began to walk in to the forest when we heard Emmett cry from behind.

"I can't count that high!!!!!!" we all burst out laughing and started to run. I found a hollowed out tree and hid in there. I think I waited there about 20 minutes till Emmett's head popped into the whole which I had entered.

"Boo!!!" I screamed and jumped so high I nearly hit my head.

He started laughing. "Your in Bella" He grabbed my hand and helped me out.

_Okay Edward you can all come out now _I though. Within seconds the whole family was around us.

I smiled "I'm in" everyone grinned and started to laugh, I don't really know why.

I rolled my eyes "One... Two..."I started to count .They all stopped laughing and ran.

I closed my eyes for effect "three...four...five" I sniffed.

Emmett was 3 miles in a giant tree to my left. "40!!!!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!!!!" I laughed and ran to Emmett's destination. I knew he was right above me but he didn't know I knew.

I smirked and punched the tree; Emmett shrieked and fell from the tree and onto his head. I burst out laughing at Emmett's position. The rest of the family ran from the hiding positions, took one look and burst out laughing with me. Edward came up to me and put his arm around my waist.

Rosalie came through the bushes and looked at Emmett's form crumpled in different position on the ground. She sighed.

"What did he do now?" we all burst out laughing again. Esme looked at us.

"Maybe we should get back to packing" we all agreed and ran back to the house.

Nessie walked in slouching.

"I am so exhausted" she sighed and started to walk back wards looking at us with droopy eyes.

Suddenly she tripped on one of Esme's vases that Emmett left out before we left to play hide and seek and fell bum first into one of the boxes wither legs sticking out.

We all burst out laughing; Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

She stood there pouting at us. "It's NOT FUNNY!!!!!" she huffed and buried her head under Edwards shoulder.

**Thank you for reading. Review please it will make me happy more happy then Jacob shirtless.**


	3. Dick and his gay moment

Bella pov

We loaded the boxes and some furniture into the rented moving van and got in to our individual cars.

Edward held on to my hand like it was a life supported and was saying in my ear how much he loved me.

Alice skipped out the door with a giant box that was probably full of her handbags. "Were moving to Neptune everyone. And from the forecast it says it's going to be very cloudy for a pretty long time"

"Oh goodie" I murmured, Edward chuckled and gently pecked my temple.

Nessie ran out of the house with her hand bag and plopped down in the Volvos back seat.

Me and Edward got into the car and started it.

"See everyone at Neptune "Alice yelled jumping over her door to get in the front seat of her Porsche

"What make _**you**_think your gunna' get there first" Emmett boasted climbing into his Monstrous jeep.

Alice just tapped her forehead and said "coz' I'm better than you" Rosalie rolled her eyes and climbed into the jeep as well.

"Okay short stuff first one there has to buy the other a new car" Emmett laughed and sped down the stone drive way.

Alice slammed on the accelerator and sped down the drive too.

"I guess I'm riding with you" jasper said watching his psycho wife speed down the drive with Emmett.

We sped past the welcome sign for Neptune and sped past the town to the forest not to for from civilization.

The house was the exact replica of the mansion we had in forks but it was white and had many bright flowers around the front and to the side of the drive way and porch.

As soon as we stopped nessie jumped out of the car and ran to the door that Esme was now unlocking.

As soon as the door opened nessie ran in and went straight to the stairs. Edward and I walked inside; the interior was more beautiful than the exterior. The entire back wall was made of glass and the view looked over the forest tree tops.

Nessie turned and giggled "Where's my room daddy?" she asked bouncing on her heals. He smiled and graciously walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the second floor. After they were out of sight I sighed and smiled.

Emmett suddenly lifted me onto his back and walked as slow as a turtle up the stairs. (We get super fast vampire seed and yet Emmett chooses to walk as slow as a snail.)

"Come on bell's let me show you around" I nodded and relaxed. I laid my head against his shoulder not even listening when he pointed to a room and what we were supposed to do in it and if anyone knew Emmett ,they would know his words had a double meaning.

I was walking towards mine and Edward room on the third floor with Emmett following me babbling on about me and Edward 'getting it on'.

I waved to Emmett and slammed the door in his face.

I sighed and sat on the wrought iron bed that we had forks.

Edward stuck his head in and smiled at me; he was next to me in a flash, cradling my hand in his.

He kissed me gently...

Until he lost control...Again...

Renesmee pov

I was lying on my stomach playing with my iphone when I could hear noises coming from mom and dads room.

After a moment I realized that they were doing exactly what uncle Em' said they would do.

He explained it as testing the new territory. I shuddered at the mental image he gave me when he said it reappeared in my mind.

I grabbed my pillow and tried to block my ears. But the moans and screams broke through the barrier the pillow made with my ears.

I groaned and turned over grabbing my iPod.

The small screen lit up; I pressed play.

'_Lets talk about sex baby lets talk about you and me lets talk abou-'_

I groaned again and through my iPod halfway across the room.

I blocked my ears and started screaming over and over.

"..."

I think it was five minutes later or I could have been five hours for all I know, the moans started to die down and come to an abrupt stop.

I sighed as silence floated around the house. My stomach growled in protest as I was about to jump off my bed.

I looked around my new room taking in the exquisite design of it.

My walls were painted a very light blue that matched very well to the wall that was entirely made out of glass. I looked out over the tree tops and could see little specks of a river.

My carpeted floor was complemented with a fluffy blue rug, there was also dark blue futon that almost looked black and it was pushed right up against the glass, there was white shelves that held everything, my books, my pictures, my diary that was hidden in a fake book that was made out of metal inside with a lock and key just in case Emmett wanted to peak in my deepest secrets and little souvenirs of when me, mom and dad travelled around the world.

My double bed had four giant posts that led up to a white canopy above my bed and gently floated down around the sides.

I glanced around my room once more and started to sprint down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I walked in my precious eyes were eternally burned when I found my parents standing near the island the middle of the room making out totally oblivious I was even standing there.

I briskly walked over and reached in between them to grab an apple from the light green bowl in the middle of the island.

They both pulled back looking embarrassed.

I sighed "I would say get a room but yours is right above mine ,remember that" I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Emmett laughing his butt off, I rolled my eyes and walked passed him to go out the glass door that led to the garden.

* * *

3rd person

Neptune high.

Veronica mars had just pulled into a parking spot and got out as dick slammed his door against hers.

A very surprised and a very pissed veronica spoke up.

"Aw dick you totally nailed me "she ranted.

"Oh so your that girl from my new years party, I did nail you, but I remembered you as taller and less upety" he quipped wiggling his eyebrows.

"No dick my car"

"Oh jeez maybe we should get highway patrol down here to take some photos or something" Veronica rolled her eyes and went to inspect the damage he had made.

"You left some paint "she said tracing her finger over the damage.

"Your right it's like the most valuable thing on your car" A jock on the varsity baseball and Kelly walked up and stopped next to them.

"You might want to frisk her before you get in the back seat" Kelly smirked and joined in laughing.

"Yeah she could be smuggling junk "dick winced as he remembered that horrible night.

He quickly recovered "your one to talk, remind me which one of you pitches and which one catches" Veronica smirked.

"Watch it Dick, were not saying your gay" veronica looked at the suspiciously and raised her eyebrows."

"Just coz' you make out with a dude here or there" They chuckled.

Veronica shook her head and turned away.

_We used to be friends along time ago..._

**A.n Best song ever.**

Veronica walked down the halls of her _'Beloved' _school and glanced at the tack board that had pictures of her classmate that had died in the bus crash , some that she saw everyday and ones that she wouldn't take one look at if they walked down the hall next to her.

She turned briskly towards the picnic tables where everyone ate lunch.

Wallace was sitting at there usual table; she sat at the table next to him.

"hey supa' fly" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey soda pop, what's hanging" she greeted just as enthusiastically.

"A few of my buddies on the basketball team told me that they heard Clemmons talking to some guy named Carlisle Cullen , There's gunna be like seven new kids" She thought about it for a moment.

_Seven new kids going to get caught in all the gossip then start hating me._

"Apparently there like heaps rich, there all adopted though" veronica nodded.

"You don't care at all do you?" He asked sliding her lunch tray next to his and picking up her piece of cake.

Veronica shook her head "its just more 09ers who are going to get caught up in all Madison's gossip and start hating me" She sighed and snatched her Twinkie if Wallace before he could open it.

"My Twinkie" She mumbled frowning, Wallace started laughing and stuck the cheap plastic fork in his cake.

"Found anything new on the case yet?" Veronica shook her head and sighed.

"My dads been really worked up about it, said to leave I alone for a while" Wallace scoffed.

"And _You _Listened"

Veronica shrugged. "You know me well young Wallace" He chuckled and stuffed another mouthful of chocolate cake.

"So how's the Jackie situation going?" Wallace shrugged.

"She hasn't talked to me since I got back from chi' town" Veronica nodded.

"How's the Logan situation going?" She sighed.

"Well like Logan called me two nights ago, and we like talked about our feelings" She bragged mockingly.

Logan came up to the table and put his foot up on the seat.

"Oh Ronnie you only dream of getting midnight phone call from moiu" She rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic Logan" He whipped a fake tear and shrugged.

"Your loss" He stood up straight and walked back over to Dick.

"Hey I got your back V, I won't let any Cullen's hate you" He smiled and licked icing off his fingers.

Veronica got up and said her goodbyes to Wallace.

She walked very slowly towards her English class right on the other side of the school.

Logan was next to his locker not so far away from her. She stood silently waiting behind the yellow locker door.

"He slammed it and noticed veronica standing there, he jumped slightly and watched her shake her shake her head in mock pity.

"Toying with a poor girl's heart just to screw with her dad? I get it. Sam Quentin isn't as quite as enticing as say college. But damn, you've really plumbed new depths, Logan"

He smirked and tapped his finger to her nose "your cute when your jealous" He said as he disappeared into the crowded halls. She rolled her eyes and walked away.


End file.
